


Say My Name

by Philemal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the boys are v intimate and close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philemal/pseuds/Philemal
Summary: His legs are hooked above lithe shoulders, and a heavy heat is buried deep inside of him, making his heart flutter in his chest. He can feel Noctis on the back of his tongue, coaxing out the euphony of his voice, ringing in the air and parting the raging tide of feverish zeal. Noctis himself is whining, fingernails digging into a freckled thigh, having made its home on his chest.He breathes, in, and out, and the name parts his teeth, sliding into pink tinted ears.Prompto.





	Say My Name

There are many ways he says his name. Sometimes it’s a quiet plea, whispered between kisses and heat. Like now; he’s covered in praise, covered in love and sweetness. Noctis is a familiar weight, lingering on the sweaty expanse of freckled skin, wandering limbs caressing in and out. His fingers are there, touching above, but Prompto can feel the sensation under his skin, under flesh and bone. He can feel the reverence. Noctis breathes out, hand gripping a sweat clad knee, shimmering like opalescent scales in the moonlight. His skin is flushed, painted a wondrous shade of raspberry, and his eyes are dark – yet somehow, they pierce through the dimness of the room and single Prompto out.

His legs are hooked above lithe shoulders, and a heavy heat is buried deep inside of him, making his heart flutter in his chest. He can feel Noctis on the back of his tongue, coaxing out the euphony of his voice, ringing in the air and parting the raging tide of feverish zeal. Noctis himself is whining, fingernails digging into a freckled thigh, having made its home on his chest.

He breathes, in, and out, and the name parts his teeth, sliding into pink tinted ears.

Prompto.

He can feel himself tighten, and the reaction is instantaneous, with Noctis’s hips stuttering sweetly against heated skin. He can’t look away; he’s trapped in those misty eyes, swirling with a blue storm of exigency. Noctis sheds himself of those thighs, hands opting to grip at a slim waist instead, head tilting to the side as enamel slips out, chewing on ruby tinted lips. The slow grind of his hips turns into something heated, dragging back and forth, anchored by the heavy weight of his hands. Prompto’s fingers curl into the black sheets, legs quivering on either side of his King – and he sighs, feeling the flames of his orgasm lick up his insides, enticing and dark.

His sandy lashes flutter, and Noctis digs his thumbs into Prompto’s taut abdomen, twitching with his exertion. “You’re so beautiful”, Noct moans, praising and amorous. His jaw falls slack, and his thighs are burning with exhaustion, but he’d rather die than be anywhere else. He grinds his hips downwards, and Prompto keens, back arching off the mattress in the mess of his arousal. Noctis’s head lolls back, and his eyes flicker, but he continues his loving pace. He feels as if he could float away, drift into the clouds and feel the sky on his skin – but Prompto’s voice keeps him grounded. It’s a push and pull, with desperate hands and amiable words.

Prompto’s hands leave the mattress, and he bites his lip, covering Noct’s fingers – which were still digging bruises into his sides – with his own, shaky and desperate. Noctis is brought back down to earth, hunching forward with a grunt and practically folding Prompto in half – but Prompto only moans, nails digging into the rigid forearms that hold him. The angle is deeper, and somehow, it feels saturated – a vivid painting of their intimacy. The only thing he can focus on is the drag of Noct inside of him, making sweet, sweet love to his broken body. “More,” He mewls, and Noctis complies tenfold. He’s worked up in every way, and his eyes are wet with his devotion. He curls their hands together, holding them above Prompto’s head and bringing their faces close. Their foreheads touch and their breaths mingle, adding to the sheer closeness of the situation.

Prompto is laid bare, stripped of all walls and barriers – yet he couldn’t feel safer. He couldn’t feel safer even if he tried, with his gun in his palm, heavy and familiar. No – this is different. He feels cherished. Loved. The heat of Noct’s affection resonates within him, shaking him to his very core. He’d never get used to it. Sometimes, it’s rough, with lecherous speech that makes Prompto weak in the knees – but this. This is something sacred, never to be spoken of outside this space. Never to be indulged outside of sweet memories, and can never be defiled. It was the purest form of their passion, the desperate, needy grinding – the infectious smiles and heated palms.

“I love you,” Noctis is stuttering, hands tightly gripping Prompto’s, eyes locked on indigo blue hues that are glazed with open-ness. Prompto returns the words with a moan, completely exposed beneath Noct’s adoring eyes. 

“Love you,” He answers, squeezing sweaty palms, gasping when hips grind downwards once more. “Love you so much.” Their lips seal together, and Prompto’s eyes flutter shut, taking in the sweet taste of his King. He tastes like home. Like heat and sex, and everything in-between. Noctis moves off, kissing the corner of his mouth, trailing feather like kisses that are stark in contrast to the deep, thorough roll of his hips. He buries his head in Prompto’s neck, lips tasting the heady pound of his pulse. “There,” Prompto whines, limbs shaking violently. He’s so close – Noctis is so close – everything is blurring together.

He feels loved, and safe, and the heat of his climax is crashing on the walls of his body. Noctis is compliant, groaning sweet nothings into flesh and sweat. Prompto is throwing his head back, pressing firmly into the pillows as his hips jolt, cursing softly under his breath while Noctis bites. They’re making love, and Prompto can’t take much more – his breaths are reaching a crescendo, lined with the broken, raised pitch of his voice. He’s vulnerable, offering himself completely to Noctis, laying himself on chiseled skin and kissing every inch of it. 

Noctis parts one of his hands, pressing flush against Prompto’s chest, feeling the desperate pound of his heart. His body is moving, up and down, back and forth – and Noctis’s hand moves south, fingertips like feathers on his hungry skin. Prompto wraps his thighs around Noct’s waist, pressing into the sides of his body, latching onto him in a silent plea. Don’t leave. Noctis breathes heavy into Prompto’s neck, and his palm continues its dangerous path – until it finds purchase on Prompto’s arousal, leaking profusely and staining his stomach. 

Prompto all but screams, hips bucking like a wild animal when Noctis touches. He curls his palm around him and strokes, even and merciful. His body bows, curling inwards at the edges, and his vision is a searing hue of white, exploding across his eyelids as he reaches nirvana. The waves of his orgasm spill over, filling his body with serenity and relief – from head to toe. He curls into Noct, eyes flying open, focusing on his face while he jolts. In the sea of his madness, Noct’s face is the only thing that makes sense. His hand flies to Noct’s shoulder, pulling him in closer and pushing him away – jaw slacked in an elongated moan. Noctis is thrusting, still, growing urgent and desperate, chasing his euphoria within the tight channels of Prompto’s body. 

It only takes a few thrusts before Noctis is moaning helplessly, finishing inside and losing himself in the tide of Prompto’s climax. They fall into each other, with Prompto’s arms around lithe shoulders, lips pressed into silky black hair. He tells himself he has to breathe – and oxygen fills his lungs, gulping inwards in deep, needy breaths. Noctis is trembling, whimpering into Prompto’s collarbone, hands steadying himself on the sides of Prompto’s waist. His eyes flutter shut, and he strokes Noct’s hair in comfort, trying to ease the intensity of still being locked together. 

“S’ good,” Noctis slurs, grip relenting ever so slightly. He raises his sore hips, pulling out of Prompto who whines. “You’re so good. So perfect.” He leans upwards, bracing his weight on his fore-arms, covering Prompto’s face in kisses. 

He laughs, hands sliding down his shoulders and back. “Love you.” He whispers, appreciating the familiar, comforting weight of his world. Noctis was his world. Noctis answers with a choked sound, shutting his eyes and pressing their heads together. 

After a bit, they curl up together on their sides, and Prompto was the big spoon, drifting into a blissful slumber with his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ya'll. im gay and you should bother me on [tumblr.](https://philemal.tumblr.com) hope you enjoyed! feedback is my drug so feel free to leave a comment <3


End file.
